Somehow NonAlcoholic
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for dragonkink meme. Android 18, after binge drinking all of her brother's maple syrup beer under the mistaken impression that it was somehow non-alcoholic, and ends up eventually finding that stupid, weird-looking short guy again.


**The Prompt: **

**Android 18, after binge drinking all of her brother's maple syrup beer under the mistaken impression that it was somehow non-alcoholic, and ends up eventually finding that stupid, weird-looking short guy again.**

**Femdom because Krillin would be too busy panicking and thanking Kami to be in charge.**

**The fill:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Staring at the blank piece of paper, she could feel her anxiety rising and turning into a headache the pounded behind her eyes. Eventually the straight lines blurred and she found herself clutching her forehead. The smell of the wooden desk her brother had proudly himself carved burned her nose. "How do I even word this?"<p>

Her aforementioned brother began poking her after another fruitless hour. "Hey. Hey."

Juuhachigou finally snapped. "What? Damnit, what?"

"What are you doing?" Juunanagou looked almost guiltless.

"I'm…writing a letter."

"To who?"

The blonde cyborg rolled the pencil between her fingers. Tell him, or let her shame and horror be hidden and eventually suppressed with enough time and effort? She wanted to wretch. "I…"

"What?"

"I did something stupid. It was your fault."

"My fault?" He blinked innocently. As innocent as…someone else she knew.

"Yes. You and that _beer_ of yours."

The younger twin glanced behind him towards the kitchen and his still. "What? What about my beer? Oh. You got drunk and did something bad, didn't you?"

He was still grinning despite her glare. "What did you do?"

"I didn't know it was alcoholic! I thought it was… I don't know. Soda. Or something."

"And now you're writing a letter, because of whatever you did?"

"Yes."

She thought personally that summed the situation up perfectly, but her brother was looking on suspicious.

"And whatever you did, the person(s) involved in this are expecting this letter?"

"No. Probably not."

"Then why are you writing it?"

"I feel I owe them an apology."

"Then why not tell them? Are they deaf?" He shook his head. "The plot thickens."

"Not deaf. I just choose to write a letter instead."

"Rather than meet them face-to-face?"

"Yes, that's right."

Juunanagou rubbed his chin. "So you don't want to see them again. But feel obligated to write them a note."

Paranoia made her glare at him suspiciously. "I would prefer not to, is all."

"Uh-huh. And this person, (it's just one, yes?) is looking for you? Calling the cops?"

"…no," she said slowly. It hadn't occurred to her that he might seek help of some sort. Sent his little friends after her. What would he have told them? He wasn't one to lie, but if he felt wronged perhaps, used and sick of her cruelty, what might he do? What if the letter wasn't enough? Spurned and angry. Surely he wouldn't.

…But if he did, could they even find the pair? Aside from being in the middle of nowhere, they couldn't sense them.

…But there were the dragonballs. Could they be used to track them?

And no one would defend them. They wouldn't believe her if she tried to explain the situation. 'Oh sure, _that's_ what happened. Uh-huh.' Hell, even she didn't believe it had happened. And she'd been there, and had committed the discretion. They would come after her, and her brother to finally finish the job. Juuhachigou could nearly see Gohan's determined young face, Vegeta's sneer as he got his revenge, the Namek's uncaring expression. 'Save your disgusting lies, android.'

As humiliating as it was, her brother needed to be warned.

"Okay. Here's what happened."

He sat down besides her chair, looking up with his head resting on the palms of his hands. Beneath him the floorboards creaked homily and made her grit her teeth at the sound. It awoke…memories. "Go on."

Juuhachigou rolled the pencil between her thumb and index finger, trying not to fantasize about just jamming it into her eye and ending it all. "I did something stupid.

"Literally."

* * *

><p>In the Kame House, there were lots of peculiar sights. Aside from the turtle hermit himself, and the shapeshifting pig and noseless short ex-monks, there was also the amount of talking animals, bizarre aliens come to fight for the planet's fate, and an angry company mogul come to yell at one of them for installing their own cameras or for hanging up on her, scarred famous baseball player, three-eyed man and his short, pale doll-like companion.<p>

But this was even odder than usual.

He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen any pretty woman waiting outside his door. Sure there was Bulma and Chi-Chi, but usually they wouldn't stay long and weren't there solely to see him. Always they were there to drop their kid off, or pick up their significant other. 'Here's Goku. Keep an eye on him for a few hours, okay? Oh, and Gohan's here too.' 'Vegeta, come home, look, Roshi's better at you than checkers. Let it go.'

But now there could be no doubt that the sweet-faced single lady was here for him.

A familiar voice rose to pierce the air. "Come out, come out, shrimp. Whatever you are."

Immediately, Krillin wanted to flee further into the house and up the stairs to his room. Clutch the telephone to him to call for help, but of course the lines were probably cut. And then he would hear footsteps coming towards him, a shadow falling across the hallway, then her shape in doorway. Just enough to let out a bloodcurdling scream that no one could hear before she ripped his head off.

"I know you're here!"

Oh god, this was because he hadn't used that remote. So much damage had occurred from him not pressing that button. As soon as he'd crutched it underfoot, the ripple effects had ruined so many people's lives. Like the bits and pieces of the remote had gone flying in different directions to slice into the faces of those around him.

He wished he wasn't such a coward, that he wasn't so in love with the woman prowling outside the door. Seated on the small couch, he felt his legs pulling in closer to her chest. The shape of her was visible through the closed windows and blinds, bringing forth old childish fears of hungry monsters hiding out of the clear sane light. How when he'd been even smaller than now his mother would come to reassure him. Now he had no one to save him. Everyone was gone to visit Chi-Chi and her new baby, leaving him behind to finally rest.

She'd had him running errands and watching over Gohan since she'd found out she was pregnant. Calling and dragging him from a warm bed to fetch whatever food caught her whimsy. It was time for him to rest. Or at least, get a night of sleep before flying back over there to babysit.

She bounced from one end of the porch to the other, oddly graceful even as she clung to the long white post. Her shadow would last long enough to touch on him, darken his vision, then take off again.

Her tone was sing-songy, almost cute. "Come out, come out.

"You can't hide from me."

He couldn't.

"You." She slurred, eyes narrowed menacingly. The door knob nearly slipped out of his sweaty, desperate grip. Immediately, Krillin began regretting opening the door. "You."

"Yes, me."

She just stood there, glaring.

"Uh, you wanna come-" Juuhachigou reached up to wrap her fingers around a handful of his shirt. Tugging him along towards the living room.

"Hm, yes."

"-Inside?"

He didn't even have time to hide any of the scattered magazines and movies. But all she did was sneer at them. Her hand was still holding onto his shirt, pulling it away from his pale chest and looking at his skin. No doubt plotting where to shove her hand in to maximize the pain he would suffer. Really studying it and making sure to find the spot that would maximize the pain.

There was a smell coming from her. At least, some sort of non-smell that Krillin could smell with his non-nose. Familiar, like when Oolong and Master Roshi went on a bender. Had she been drinking? But that was insane. Could she even drink? Was she human enough for that? Bulma had been so thin on the details about her brother when it came to anything important (about him being human, and not dating Juuhachigou) and the scientist still refused to answer when he would harass her over more information. Punishment, cruel, cruel punishment that he richly deserved.

Still he had to play the part of the host. Her state of being a human and/or drunk unimportant. He might die a bloody, horrible death, but at least no one would say he'd been impolite. "So, do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you." Juuhachigou sounded like she was mocking his manners, her voice even more gracious than he'd been.

"I think I'd prefer to just lay on the couch with you."

"What?" Krillin cocked his head. Obviously there was something in his ear to screw up his hearing. Maybe water in his ear? Or all that rock music Chi-Chi always complained about them playing. Or all the smashes to his skull.

Then she was leaping at him, _on_ him, even though she didn't weigh much he was still toppled over onto the couch and hitting his head on a side table that brought sparks to flash before his eyes. His hands were touching her legs, and the warm denim didn't seem like a bad think to die feeling. "Oww."

Smooched into the couch, now he understood. The lack of blood circulation gave him a spurt of inspiration. She was going to murder him, but make it look like an accident.

And all this touching, well, she was just messing with him. Just like that kiss.

"I've been playing movies of you. Hearing your voice over and over again. It's terrible, your voice. But I can't seem to stop playing it." Her hand cupped his chin, forcing his gaze up.

"That's a little weird." The blue eyes were like a snake's.

She was much too close.

His eyes closed instinctively. Would they wish him back? Go to Namek again and use the dragonballs? Would they do that right away, or wait until after they'd killed Juuhachigou and Juunanagou in the name of justice? Vegeta would be the one to do it, too. Would laugh as he crushed their skulls, laugh maniacally while the humans and Gohan looked on before turning away in discomfort over his joy.

Her mouth pressed against his.

How many times had he thought about this moment, this second of perfection where she would kiss him again and he would do more than simply stand there in terror? Of course it was nothing like he'd thought it would be. Definitely more…sloppy and wet than the simple shy peck he'd thought he'd get for saving her, twice. Her tongue was licking his closed lips, over and over again, and somewhere through the dim shriek of that, Krillin could take in the feeling of her chin touching his, nose rubbing against his face.

At least now he was_ lying_ in a rictus of fear.

Something sharp nipped at his lower lip, and then when he tried to say something, her tongue slipping into stroke his teeth, his teeth, and flicking lower to touch his own tongue, and he couldn't breathe at all. Wrapping her tongue around his, and a weird sweet-bitter taste in her mouth. Couldn't find it either. Or push her off, he realized once he'd attempted to. Couldn't budge her an inch.

Oh Kami. This was how he was going to die. Asphyxiated from a kiss from a beautiful, amazing woman. It fit so well.

She pulled away right before his face began to turn blue, and he'd never felt such bittersweet remorse and relief. Her hair hanging in her face like when Cell had backed her into a corner. Mouth all pink and just a little swollen. The soft misleading fingers were stroking his face, his hair.

"You shaved your head?"

It had been a stupid obvious attempt at getting her to like him more.

"You look much better now."

He had heard of someone's touching 'leaving a trail of fire' or some sort of similar poetic language. But he'd never experienced anything like this. Every hair on his body seemed to be standing at attention. His cells thrumming. He would die for her. Everything was worth it, just for this moment.

"Mm." She was biting his ear, his throat, that hot breath making him twitch. "I wanna have your babies."

"What? _What? What_? Oh my god, are you drunk?"

"And then join that stupid gang of idiots that mindlessly laugh and protect everyone."

"…Okay, you're very drunk. Very drunk. My god."

She pulled him down close enough to wrap her legs around his waist, like two snakes. Hands both on his chest to hold him into place. "Shut the fuck up."

Then she let go of him to stand up and allow him to lie on the red fabric alone. To only blink and weep inside.

"Is this where that disgusting old man sits? To watch his videos?"

"Uh. Yes."

"Gross."

"Sorry?"

"Get up." She reached down to grab him. The part of him, the only part, that was standing full at attention and knew what it wanted. Aside from his needy heart, arguable the part that had led to him not using that damn remote that had led to Goku's death. Oh, god, Goku's sacrifice wasn't in vain. "We're going to your room. You do have one, right?"

"Yes." His eyes were huge and he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Where?"

"Upstairs."

She tugged at him. Promising. How could any of this actually be happening? Juuhachigou, oh, Juuhachigou. Would have nearly killed Goku with his bare hands for this, no matter how pathetic that was. _Juuhachigou._ "Let's go."

"Let go. No. Wait. Don't. Please don't."

"Upstairs." Her kiss was bruising. "Now."

"Lead the way," Krillin managed, trying not to trip over his own feet as she dragged him through the living room and up the creaky stairs. Every squeak seemed to scream guilt and shame and sex. By the time he reached the top, he was grinning queasily, and glad no one else was home. Her hand was still around him, bunching the fabric of his pants that were already wrinkled. Warm and tight and not allowing him to move his hips just a little, please.

Juuhachigou was looking around, suspiciously. Switching hands, like she was holding something completely normal, if awkwardly angled. "Is this your room?"

"No. Mine has less porn in it."

"This one?" She slid open the door to immediately close it. "Oh no."

"Nope. Less piles of female underwear."

She snorted. "I'm sure you keep trophies from all the women you've talked into your bed."

"…yeah." Now he was just sad.

And nervous. This was his first time (if they did all that). Surely he would suck at it. Wasn't that the cliché? It would last thirty seconds, and she would just stare at him in disbelief from the bed. 'Really? That's it?' Either she would beat him up, or would fly away and never see him again. He would kill for the beating. At least she would touch him again.

Or worse. He wouldn't even make it to the 'it' part. Right before 'it' would happen. Right on her. And they would just stare at each other over the stain on the sheets. 'Really? That's it.' And what would he say? 'Give me a minute.' Then she would either beat him up or just dress and leave.

That would still be the furthest he'd gotten with a woman, and he would be so lucky to get that much. No one would believe that it had happened, even if he told them the part about the shortness.

"Here? Oh yes. Much better." Juuhachigou strolled into the room like she owned it, letting go of his penis to collapse on the bed.

His bed. The pillow he put his head on. The sheets he threw over himself when he was cold or trying and failing to force the image of a pretty girl out of his head and wanting extra privacy while he tried to convince these ladies in his head to sleep with him. Lately, Juuhachigou had been the only one he'd pleaded with under the covers to give him a chance just in his fantasy to maybe let him get to second base. She sometimes did, but wouldn't look him in the eye as he fumbled around with a bra that wouldn't unhook. Refusing to acknowledge his existence. So distant, not even wanting to kiss him.

Now she was lying on that desecrated bed, making it a holy shrine that he would spend the rest of his life praying before. This alter of unspeakable beauty stretched out before him on plain white sheets, innocence and lust and pale blue eyes. A blue he had yet to find a proper comparison for. Too dark for ice, too light for the color of the ocean, too bright to be called faded, too intense for anything like 'baby blue.'

They were just Juuhachigou's eyes. Their own category. As she deserved.

"Come here." Impossible to not comply with.

Her leg went into his side. "Undress me."

He could barely blink and hold his ribs. "Oww. Juuhachigou!"

The blonde cyborg kicked him. "Do it. Now."

"Fine," he grumbled, slipping off her boots and socks. Her expression was so pleased, smug, that Krillin had to reluctantly smile. Her feet all pink on the underside, and just touching them made him feel dopey. She seemed more impatient than ticklish.

"Okay, now you."

"Me?"

"What? I'm not letting you just stand there and gape at me. Stop touching my foot."

"Fine." He pulled off his shirt, trying to act casual. Just undressing for the night. That was all. Pretend she's not even there. Staring at you. Almost angry. "Now your turn?"

She leaned forward to casually lick down a scar on his side from a fight on Namek, maybe the Ginyu force, but really, who cared. Who could care, oh, Juuhachigou_. Think of something terrible to distract yourself._ _Goku, dying hideously. _Her hand was cold against his stomach. The blue eyes were big. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?

"That must be very…" An eye-rolling, toe-curling breathe of air on his bellybutton. "Frustrating."

His fingers were twitching, wanting to touch her. Please. Please. "Oh yes. Very. So very."

Her nose was touching his lower stomach, trailing downward. Oh please. "I think I understand." The softest kiss against his still covered cock, so gentle you wouldn't believe this was the woman who'd made Vegeta howl up at the gods over a broken arm like a wolf at the moon or how Goku had at where the moon had once been.

Yes. That's what he would think about. To slow things down. How Chi-Chi had whispered to him at breakfast during a camping trip where they'd all been awoken by the howl, what had she said?

Another, firmer kiss. Blonde hair bright against the fabric of his pants.

'_The first time I heard him do that, I thought he was a werewolf.'_

Juuhachigou shoved him away from her, a good foot backwards, and fell back onto his bed in nearly the same movement. She looked so young lounging there, sucking all the life and color out of everything else in his room. Krillin was drawn helplessly closer towards her. The blonde woman seemed almost to understand, not flinching back when he touched her hair, her cheek. The smoothness, the silk. "My turn?"

His thumb brushed her lips. Sharp white teeth nibbled at it. Those eyes never leaving his. "Your turn."

She removed off her own shirt, yanking it over her head and throwing it to the side. Juuhachigou, sitting on his bed, without a shirt. Wrestling with her bra and trying clumsily to reach the hooks. She was able to reach them easily enough since she was so flexible (_hole in Goku's stomach, hole in Goku's stomach_) but her fingers were not dexterous enough to unsnap it. Krillin had to reach forward help and was rewarded with her grabbing him for a sloppy kiss. The best thing he'd even received, ever.

He skinned her out of her jeans, throwing them across the room while a voice in his head screamed _'Juuhachigou, half-naked on your bed'_ and another growled '_oh dear God yes._' All she was wearing was her underwear, white skin covered by a thin layer of black cotton, and he couldn't quite think straight for awhile. Sanity dispersed in a nice white cloud and when it came back he was biting her collar bone and making his way down to suck on one warm breast while his hands had completely torn off her undergarments.

Her hand was wrapped around him, fingers tightening and her thumb stroking the head.

He could feel goosebumps climbing up his skin, and he looked away while a voice screaming, '_you're in your underwear in front of Juuhachigou. And she's wearing even less.'_

Her eyes were nothing human.

'_Well, if she can do it.'_

Krillin shoved down his shorts.

The worst thing in the world was appearing before the drunken woman you were in love with, naked for the first time, was said woman yelling alarmed, "Oh my god."

The second worst thing in the world was the sound of her laughing. Laughing so hard she clutched her stomach and rolled around on his bed. "Look at that. Didn't know you had that in you. Hanging out of you."

"It's just. I'm not." His voice dropped. "Proportioned.

"If I was taller, this would be normal."

"No it wouldn't."

She was grinning. "So I guess that saying about good things coming in small packages…although that isn't a small package…"

"Aw, Juuhachi." He finished pulling off his underwear, tossing it somewhere towards his desk while he came closer to her. Couldn't even put it properly in the hamper. Her face all flushed, adorable, and he tried not to feel ridiculous and self-conscious about the jutting erection nearly touching bobbing to touch his stomach.

The blonde woman was lying on her stomach, looking up at him. Almost admiring his body, Krillin would have liked to believe. Her hand skimmed against him, and he wondered how she could be either calm or joking, while he felt at best a low terror or humiliation every second.

"You know?" The blue eyes were lidded.

"What?" Krillin gave into a stupid urge and kissed the top of her head, gathering a handful of strands in his loose grip to brush against his mouth and simply feel _drunk _off the sensation. Better than drunkenness: nuzzling against her and having her voice no complaints.

"I probably would have given you much more than some stupid little kiss if I knew what you were capable of."

The fighter opened his eyes. "You mean, with the dragonballs, and protecting you from Cell?"

"I was referring to this." A hand squeezed him, and the expression on her face was greedy. "But the rest was nice enough too."

He was trying not to grab her wrist and shift his hips. "You think I'm nice?"

Juuhachigou sighed. "You're a better man than I expected. Nicer than I would expect from a man. Glad my brother didn't kill you."

"Are we having a moment, Juuhachigou?"

"No. Shut up." Juuhachigou was shifting, shoving him away.

On her stomach, dimpled round ass up, hair tumbling into her eyes as she turned her head to look at him.

_Oh god oh god getting killed from Tambourine. Master Roshi's fungus problem. Oolong in that pair of underpants he loved so much. Watching Goku dying with blood in his hair and a gaping wound where his stomach should be, guts everywhere. _

All that pink skin, and she was pouting, reached backward to touch herself.

_Guts __**everywhere**__._

_Having to tell Chi-Chi her husband was dead and her son stolen by a demon. _

_Yes. That would work_.

Her own fingers slid into her, stretching, and teasing him, showing what she wanted him to do to her. Letting him a preview of what exactly she was going to allow him to do. "Damnit, hurry up you miserable little bastard."

_Chi-Chi weeping. Sliding open the window to flee into the night._

"Hurry up!"

_A four-year-old boy by his dead father. Having wet snow fall on top of him as an avalanche occurred._

"Put it into me."

_Piccolo glaring. Piccolo glaring._

Krillin closed his eyes. Focus on that. Meditate on the evil eyes of Piccolo before Gohan had tamed him to be a father figure. Those claws. He grabbed himself, trying to push it against her, oh god, oh god. That warmth, how just _soaked_ she was, how despite that wetness he could just barely get two fingers inside. And he had small fingers. Dende help them both.

"Juuhachigou. Uh."

She looked over her shoulder, eyebrows drawn inward with irritation. "What?"

"I don't think this is going to work."

"Why not?"

"It won't…I don't think it's going to. You know. Fit."

"Do I have to do everything? It's not like putting a square into a circle."

"No. No. But. I know it's supposed to, in theory, fit. But."

"Just stick it in me."

Tenderness crept into his voice. Devotion. His love slipping out like a used condom. Which he probably should have been wearing. Right? She couldn't have, say, adorable blue-eyed dark-haired or towheaded black-eyed babies? Could she have kids? Maybe it should have given him a pause, either way. "You sound so hot when you say stuff like that."

"Hurry up. Before I get bored."

"You say the most romantic things-Oh god."

"...Ow." Juuhachigou sounded remarkably less shocked than him.

"You're bleeding. Oh god." This was also not in the wonderful fantasy he'd concocted. They were supposed to be joined as one without any pain, just mutual affection and love, and free of bloodshed. The jokes she'd made now seemed a double-edged sword for them both. Krillin pulled away, trying not to yell. "Have you ever done this before? Is it supposed to do that?"

"Calm down." She was rolling her eyes. "Just keep going."

"But you're bleeding. Doesn't that mean stop? In every context?"

Her nails dug right into his ass. His yelp didn't cover up her, "Keep. Going."

"But the blood."

"Wipe it off on the sheet." Juuhachigou demonstrated. "C'mon. It barely hurts."

"God. I guess I'm going to have to do laundry immediately."

"What is wrong with you? You are the only guy that would think of laundry right now."

Yet, stupidly, all he could say was, "Really need to soak this sheet in cold water soon."

"Shove it in—"

He grabbed her by the hips, pulling her closer.

"—Oh. Like that."

"This is what you want?"

That little smug smile he so loved on her dear face was his reward, his answer. Amazing, that she was responding to him, with him, that she would let him do this. Let him do this to her. Do this to him. Together. They were together.

"Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to do this?"

"Not as much as I have."

"What? No way."

"How would you know?"

"Common sense."

"Since when do you know anything about that?"

_Freiza…the cruel smile. The dead white skin. That unending power that seemed to eat everything else up. The effortless way he lifted me up using his ki, and then-_

Freiza blowing him up. Freiza blowing him up.

"For fuck's sake—ohfuck."

Juuhachigou really did have a filthy, beautiful mouth on her. Amazing, also, the way she arched her back that way. So was the way she slid a hand down to touch where they were connected, her soft little whimpers that were not unlike his. The feel of her hips under his hands.

"Oh, Kami."

And the way she shoved him against the bed, forcing herself atop him, seated, reaching behind her to grab him and hold him into place, growling at him deep in her throat. While he tried not to hyperventilate and push back against her. And fail. She was nearly crushing his pelvis, and he had such_ mixed_ feelings about all of this. But then, then he didn't need to fight against her, and didn't, couldn't, care about any of the pain. Barely noticed him grabbing her and shoving her forward again, to her surprised 'huh.'

Freiza, scary alien overlord, destroying and murdering everyone, oh, oh no, he didn't want to think about Freiza _right now_

Krillin could feel his pulse throbbing in his neck. He nearly fell into her.

Longer than thirty seconds. At least, he had that.

"Krillin?" She sounded drowsy. "Are you okay?"

"yes."

"You're not crying, right?"

"No, I'm fine. Just fine. Happy."

"That's good."

"Really?"

"Sure?"

"…I think we're really having a moment this time."

"Get off me."

He complied, and flopped down next down to her on the bed. "Mm. So."

"So."

"You wanna stay the night? I'll make breakfast tomorrow. Waffles."

"Mm, alright."

He tried to cuddle, without being too needy. Pushed his forehead against her back, and was rewarded by her reaching backwards to pet his head. Krillin didn't even mind when Juuhachigou nearly ran a finger into his eye.

Through osmosis, his affection would transfer through to her. And in the morning, after this, she would wake up and roll over and tell him about the hidden feelings that had driven the cyborg to his house. Confess everything while he embraced her, and told her exactly how he himself felt. For once, everything could go right.

"Good night!"

* * *

><p>There was a soft noise as Juuhachigou sucked briefly on her front teeth. "Pretty soon after that, I sobered up."<p>

Juunanagou was grey-faced. All horrified. Eyes wide and unable to look away from her. "Him."

"Yep."

"The shrimp."

There was an awful joke there, and out of whatever goodness may have remained in her heart, she didn't say it. "Yes."

"And now you're sending him a cease and desist letter?"

"Not exactly. One step before that. I'm just going to write him a letter, explaining that I was drunk and to never contact me, as I am going to do the same."

"You think he'll go for that?"

"God I hope so."

Juunanagou shook his head. "Hope this has taught you about the dangers of drinking recklessly."

She had to grit her teeth. "Yes. I learned to never take anything you hand me."

"I can't believe you did that. That was bad enough. But why, why did you spend the night? And stay for breakfast?"

"…I don't know!" She threw her hands up. "I couldn't think of anything else to do—shut up Juunanagou."

"And what was that like? That aftermath."

"Worse than you can even imagine."

Juunanagou leaned back, and whistled as he pictured the scene. Juuhachigou watched him, before looking down at her empty paper, and rubbed her forehead.

"Surprised you could sleep. Thought you were complaining about that, earlier…?"

"Well, the alcohol helped with that much. And—" she stopped herself before she could voice the next thought.

Her brother could still unfortunately read her as well as he always could. His expression was somewhere between sneer of disgust, and his usual torpid amusement. "Were the waffles at least good?"

"Eh. They were alright."

Juunanagou nodded. "Put that in the letter then."


End file.
